


The Big Question

by splash_the_cat



Series: Ordinary Birthday series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how old is Sam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Question

**Author's Note:**

> Set S7.
> 
> Yes, it's unbelievably silly. Happy Birthday, A.j.!

"For the last time, NO!"

Jack forced a smile as heads turned toward him in the crowded restaurant. But when the curious had turned back to their meals, his smile morphed into a scowl that would have sent anyone with a shred of self-preservation screaming out the door.

Its recipient, however, was not exactly known for that particular trait.

"Oh, come on, Jack." Daniel wasn't exactly wheedling, but he was getting awfully, irritatingly close. "You're Mr. Black Ops. It'll be easy. All you have to do is get her wallet."

Grinding the heel of his hand against his forehead, Jack groaned. "Are you telling me you've known the woman for seven years, and you don't know how old she is?"

"Do you know?"

Crap. "That's beside the point." 

Smug and satisfied, Daniel leaned over to whisper conspiratorially, "Look, she didn't bring a purse, so it must be in her coat pocket." He pointed across the room to where Sam, Janet and Cassie had stopped at a table to chat; the family of one of Cassie's friends, Jack guessed. "Just go up, give her a birthday hug, and, well..."

"Pick her pocket?" Okay, the Carter-hug potential was a big selling point of this plan. It was her birthday, after all. Surely he could give her a hug and not appear... indecent. "What if it's not in her coat? What if it's" - God forbid - "in her pants pocket?"

"Uh, Jack, have you _seen_ the pants she's wearing? There's no way there's anything in them other than Sam."

Oh, yes, Jack had seen the pants. It was impossible _not_ to notice Carter in sleek black leather pants.

A fact that made it very difficult to keep his noticing within the range of acceptable professional behavior.

Daniel poked him in the arm. "You'd better hurry, before they come over here."

"Damn it, Daniel..."

"Come _on_ , Jack..."

Swearing softly, Jack pushed away from the table and stood. "You _so_ owe me for this."

Stalking across the restaurant, Jack noticed Sam's back was to him, and she was leaning down a little to say something to Cassie as he approached.

Oh. God.

Do _not_ checkoutherass, do _not_ checkoutherass...

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up behind her. "Hey Carter."

Sam turned. "Colonel, hi!" Moving away from the animated conversation between Cassie and her friend, she asked, "You just get here?"

"Nah, came with Daniel." Jack jerked his head in the direction of their table, where Daniel was shooting him very pointed looks. Which he just as pointedly ignored. "Just wanted to make sure you saw us."

"We would have found you." It was paradoxically much easier to ignore the pants at this proximity. Largely because of her eyes and her smile, which he could stare at without risking too much impropriety.

"Okay, so maybe I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday without an audience."

"Really?" Those wide blue eyes danced with amused skepticism.

"Really." Taking a step closer, Jack gently grasped her arm and drew her against him.

He'd intended nothing more than a "quick squeeze, grab the wallet and run" maneuver. Yet, before he could pull away, an arm slid around his waist, another up along his back, her palm coming to rest on the nape of his neck.

Oh holy God.

"Good day so far?" He managed to mutter into her hair. Which smelled incredible, and against his express orders his arms tightened around her. 

Sam nodded against his shoulder, her fingers absently playing with his hair. "Even better now."

Oh, hell yeah. So, so much better. And warm, and soft and...

Just not _fair_. Exercising teeth-gritting restraint, Jack let her go. "I, uh, I'm just gonna go back there." He waved a hand in the vague direction of Daniel and the table.

"We'll catch up in a minute, sir."

She met his eyes, and Jack beat a hasty retreat.

Halfway back to the table, he paused, remembering the wallet clutched in his fist. He flipped it open.

Empty. Completely empty. 

Shit.

"If you're looking for my license, Colonel," suddenly, Sam was next to him. Her voice was low, and her breath warm on his neck as she whispered, "It's in my back pocket."

She smiled then, a sweet and demure and wicked little smile that made his mouth go dry. Sliding past him, she waved to Daniel as she walked to their table. Her hips swayed just the slightest bit, and she oh-so-casually hooked a thumb over the edge of said pocket.

No doubt about it. Sam Carter was absolutely, positively _evil_. 

Oh God, he loved that.

Snapping the wallet closed, Jack followed, unable to stop a grin as he unabashedly enjoyed the view.

If anyone commented, he'd just blame Daniel.

  
Check out the sequel, ["Stealing Answers"](http://users.skynet.be/semperarchive/stargate/stealing.html), by Jara Dax.  



End file.
